James's Confession
by AlyssPotter
Summary: What happens when an overly hyper James Potter irritates Sirius Black after Quidditch practice? Well, Lily and James fluff is totally ensured, (along with a moody Sirius, who claims Peter was the one who ate all the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans).


**A/N**

**Sooooooo…. this is going to be a mini story, a short story, if you will. If you like this one, I can go and write an actual story on it if you like. Anyway, here ya go!**

**Songs:**

**No Ordinary Love by TobyMac**

"I love Lily-kins, Lily-kins, Lily-kins. I love Lily-kins and so do you! I love Lily-kins-"

Sirius Black groaned as his best mate James Potter jumped around singing like a lunatic. The two of them had just come back from a tiering Quidditch practice, Sirius as a beater, of course, and James, James the super Quidditch fanatic, was Quidditch Captain and seeker for the team. And, James being the competitive Quidditch player he was, had practice 7 days a week some in morning and others at night, depending on everyone's schedule. Sirius had worked himself hard until he nearly fell off the broomstick. James had also flown around, watching actions and reactions, critiquing techniques and working himself as hard as Sirius. Yet, after all the, he still was jumping around, singing about Lily, _again_, using his endless energy to annoy Sirius. Remus Lupin was sitting cross-legged on his bed while Peter Pettigrew was shoveling food into his mouth, (chocolate frogs, to be exact).

"James, mate," said Sirius," That bloody song is getting on my nerves!"

Instead of stopping, like Sirius was hoping, James jumped down from his bed he had be bouncing on and skipped towards Sirius. He not only continued singing the obnoxious song, but he also started a dance routine that looked suspiciously like the Macarena mixed with the Tango.

"I love Lily-kins, Lily-kins, Lily-kins. I love Lily-kins-"

Sirius buried his head in a pillow.

"I love Lily-kins, Lily-kins, Lily-kins. I love Lily-kins and so do-"

"ARGH!" yelled Sirius in frustration. He jumped off his bed, he and James still in their Quidditch uniforms, and chased him. James's eyes widened slightly as he jumped on Peter's bed and started hopping and skipping around the room to avoid Sirius's tackle.

Eventually, James ran out of the room, still singing the song and dogging Sirius's furious swipes.

"I love Lily-kins, Lily-kins, Lily-kins. I love Lily-kins."

"Prongs-"

"So do you! I love Lily-kins-"

"Mate, you'd better shut your-"

"I love Lily-kins, Lily-kins, Lily-kins. I love Lily-kins-"

"If you don't stop singing that freakin song-"

"So do you! I love Lily-kins-"

"JAMES POTTER, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

James just laughed, avoiding another one of Sirius's desperate attempts to grab him. The two ran around the common room, James occasionally jumping on tables to avoid Sirius.

Lily Evans was very much enjoying her day as she and her best friends Marlene and Alice walked back to the common room. She was Head girl, along with James as Head boy. Surprisingly, the boy she had once thought to be an evil, annoying git was vastly changing. James was still a teenager, but his playful banter and respect for her this year were drawing her in more than she wanted to admit. Everything had been going perfect. She had gotten one of the only O's on a particularly hard Potions assignment, she'd won 50 points for Gryffindor when she'd shielded Alice's potion from exploding on Marlene, and James had finally started being more talkative around her, even given her a handsome, and completely genuine smile, laughing at one of her jokes, causing her to blush furiously…

Wait. What in the world of Merlin's pointed top hat did she just think? That was sooooooo wrong. She couldn't like James! He was a trouble maker, and yet…

And yet there was still something that inexplicably drew her towards him. Her deep musing was interrupted as The Gryffindor common room came into view. Sirius Black was chasing a laughing James Potter as he chanted something under his breath, leaping from table to table like a miniaturized Superman.

Her heart froze when she heard what he was saying, as his soft whispering started getting louder and louder, until he was practically bellowing it at the top of his lungs.

"I LOVE LILY-KINS, LILY-KINS, LILY-KINS, I LOVE LILY-KINS AND SO DO-ARGH!"

Sirius finally managed to topple James to he floor. Sirius quickly cast a silencing charm on James before he could start yelling again.

"For Merlin's sake, Prongs, I know! You practically tell us everyday for hours on end how you love Lily Evans! Please, please, PLEASE stop doing that! Why don't you just go tell her yourself?"

James managed to fish his wand out of his pocket and mutter a nonverball spell. With the silencing charm off, he started hopping and skipping again, hollering at the top of his lungs. Lily saw Sirius groan and burry his head in a pillow. Apparently this occurred often.

But now James was singing a different tune. "I LOVE LILY EVANS, I LOVE LILY EVANS, I LOVE LILY EVANS, BUT DON'T TELL HER THAT! I LOVE LILY EVANS, I LOVE LILY EVANS, I LOVE LILY EVANS, BUT SHE CAN'T KNOW THAT. I LOVE LILY, I LUUURVE LILY, WHO DOESN'T LIKE LIIIIII-"

James voice suddenly froze as he caught sight of Lily Evans, the very girl he was hollering about, standing stock-still and staring at him. His voice continued to sing "IIIIIIIIIII" and he couldn't seem to know how to stop.

Everyone in the common room turned to see what James was looking at and they all froze to. Only Sirius was unaware of the development. He pulled his head out of the pillow to see what caused the room to turn inexplicitly silent. When he saw Lily at the entrance, he muttered, "Oh...Merlin's pants!"

**A/N**

**Hey hey hey! You guys like it? I'll post chapter two tomorrow, or day after, depending if ya'll like this one or if you want chapter 4 of I'm a Rebel. **

**Well, toddles!**

**Love from,**

**Lishous Alyss**


End file.
